Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in integrated circuit, computing and networking technologies, cloud computing has become popular. Recently, cloud computing has been employed for high performance computing, i.e., computational intensive applications, such as scientific computing. Currently, for security reasons, i.e., separating the different user applications, cloud computing typically instantiates and operates a number of virtual machines on each computing node respectively for the different user applications. As a result, performance may be 10-100 times slower than native computing.